Soldier, Protector and Lover
by Deamiel
Summary: They were closing in quick and Viktoriya had no chose but to barricade herself into the dingy store room. All hope had been put out at this point, she would count herself to be lucky if they decided to shoot her on the spot. But she doubted she was worthy of such a quick l the blood that stained her hands wrote her grim future.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** They were closing in quick and Viktoriya had no chose but to barricade herself into the dingy store room.

All hope had been put out at this point, she would count herself to be lucky if they decided to shoot her on the spot. But she doubted she was worthy of such a quick death.

All the blood that stained her hands wrote her grim future, as they would most likely torture her for information and personal amusement.

She could only wish that she could get an early release from this dark path, she knows her wrongs and was really to correct it all. But she would not be given a chance. Well, not in this world. Maybe in the Naruto universe.

You will just have to see...

 **Story:**

"моргала выколю, падла!(1)" Pushing a large metal trolley to barricade of the doorway, Viktoriya glanced around frantically for an escape. She only had one clip of bullets left in her GSh-18, a hand knife part of her survival kit, two clips of a Yarygin Pistol and an SV-98 slung around her shoulder. With this amount of equipment she was not going to survive the raw force outside the store room.

"Tovarishch (2), you are not being fair, come out." A voice taunted from the other side of the room, sending shivers down her spine. She know at this moment that the even god could not come and save her. Twenty soldier, at least of what she had seen, all armed with machine guns and bloodthirsty grins stood on the other side eagerly waiting for their prize. What better than the Head of Military's daughter.

"You are no Comrade of mine, Storvishch." She bared her teeth as he spat out the man's name, hating the bitter taste which was left in her mouth. A crude laugh echoed on the other side tauntingly, as if to mock her loss of power.

"You speak the truth, so let us not waste time, the people want your head and I am here to deliver. Time is wasting." There was a quick thumping against the door, people bashing into it ruthlessly, and Viktoriya could see the hinges loosen much to her horror. She edged away from the noise and lifted empty cardboard boxes, slammed her fist against a blacken window only to find it boarded off.

"You won't get away that easily Braginsky." A psychotic parade of laughter filled the room as the soldiers joined in with amusement.

"Da, then I will fight until I see you dead." Viktoriya screamed, her hands sweating under the watch of looming death. She did not want to die, she had so much planned when she would escape this facility. Her dreams and hopes all washed down the gutter like nothing, this is not how she wanted to end. She called out in her head and heart to anyone. Anyone who could hear her silent pleas of help. But she had not expected an answer, however she received one anyway.

The door behind her ripped apart, wood flying everywhere, and the haze of shock clearing from her head to notice a cold metal barrel of a gun being pointed to her head. Her throat drying up like an uncovered well in the desert, while a young man in his early thirties looked down at her smugly. His despicable features staring at her in victory, as if the fight was over.

"Times up Braginsky..." He arrogantly warned with a ghastly smirk.

"I hope so, hell spawn." Viktoriya growled throatily, her tongue acting like sandpaper, and snapped out her standard issue knife to plunge into the self-righteous bastard. He cried out in pain and a soldier to his right pulled out his gun and fired without warning.

"You fool, we need her alive!" He grunted loudly, cursing in a deep accent. The world started to tilt and Viktoriya whole heartedly accepted death with open arms. It was such a luxury she was fading into that the voice demanding her awakening angered her immediately.

"What?!" She snapped her eyes open to glare at that person, only to be stopped by a glaring sun. A field flourishing of blood red poppies surrounded her. The air tranquil and light with a slight breeze brushing past her in a caressing touch.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself, in awe at her surroundings. The grass smelling fresh of early morning rain, some crows cawing as they fly past on their merry way and the sun was rising to introduce a gorgeous citrus burst in the sky to mark dawn.

"You must be Viktoriya Braginsky." She snapped around and gasped in shock.

(1) "I'll poke your eyes out, fucker!"

(2) "Comrade"

 ** _What do you thing? Should I continue? Comment and tell me._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Victoriya gazed at the man with a perplexed stare, wondering how this man could smile so cordially at her, when he had only just met her. The tall man crouched to her level, where she sat in the damp grass giving her a good view of his features. He was tan, something Viktoriya struck as peculiar considering her own skin was paler like freshly fallen snow. His hair was like a long curtain of inky black reaching his waist and his eyes were two hollow holes of a bottomless pit, sucking her in.

"Maa, are you just gonna stare at me?" He pointed out embarrassed by the girl's deep gawk. Viktoriya scrambled away from the man, not caring if her military issue crisp white uniform was dampened by the water droplets, it was already ruined by bloody splodges smudging into pink and brown with foot marks where she was kicked in a hand to hand battle. The man on the hand was spotless in his black suit with numerous wine red dyed armour plates covering the major parts of his anatomy, shoulder guards and his waist to deflect sidekicks. One his forehead was a simple cloth with a metal plate with an unusual symbol etched into it.

"Vho are you?" The man furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the enunciation of her words, she seemed to roll her 'r' and her 'o' just seemed clipped.

"I would say the same thing…" He spoke thoughtfully. Viktoriya growled at his answer.

"You zeenk zees ees joke?" Her accent now prominently sticking out like a sore thumb. Her stance now threatening to take physical action, she lunged for her weapons but found her body completely bare of weapons. She glared up from her frantic search and the man put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me! I'm only here to pick up someone." He stepped back, not wanting to get too close to her. Viktoriya nodded but still kept her muscles tense but eased out her stance slowly but not losing eye contact with the stranger.

"Vhere am I?" The man looked around with a gentle smile.

"I don't know but you created it." She stared at him like he was speaking another language.

"I knov not of zees place, tovarishch." He looked at her outlandishly.

"What is your mother tongue?" He asked with a cool smile.

"Russkiy, vhy do you ask, tovarishch?" He laughed kindly.

"You are the person I'm looking for, you are Victoria right?" Viktoriya furrowed her eyebrows and inched away from the man with a calculated stare.

"Da, eet ees Viktoriya." She pronounced with annoyance. The man continued to smile.

"Good, well how do I say this Viktoriya?" The man awkwardly tried to pronounce the way she said, "You died." He winced and cringed away in case of a strong reaction. The girl however frowned but turned her lips into a radiant smile, the man decided to assess her closely. She was tall, with creamy white skin, a trait he has never seen before, ashen grey hair was messily braided in swirls like a royal crown on her head, her eyes were extraordinary vibrant grey orbs with careful iridescent byzantium flecks making them remarkable they actual exist.

"Why are you happy?" He asked her, curious.

"Vhen you are chased by murders you veell understand, tovarishch." She spoke grimly with a bite in her voice. He watched warily as her face contorted into a bloodthirsty vengeance. Her once pink soft lips turned white with angry as she tried to control her rage.

"Will you won't have to worry because they will not find you now." She nodded, looking away in discontent, but he carried on none the less.

"I am Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." He humbly smiled as he spoke he title. Viktoriya tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I am not in Rossiya am I?" She asked in disbelief, dreading the answer.

"No, sorry." The man consoled as much as he could. "You should technically be going to where ever the natural course of afterlife your world takes you, but I had asked for a soul which should be competent for a special job." He straightened his lips into a thin line, showing the seriousness that one should show this situation. "If you accept you will not be permitted to stray from your task, reject and you will be left to return to your world, you might survive and be brought to life or die depending on what fate has for you. I however need you to die in that world to allow you to enter my world." Viktoriya took a deep shaky breath, smoothing out her uniform, trying to get some sort of normality.

"Da, I accept." He raised his eyebrow and narrowed them.

"This decision should not be made in haste." He warned.

"Nyet, I do not want to return. I accept, tovarishch." She spoke firmly locking eyes with the man, waiting a solid minute he let the atmosphere flow naturally again. Smiling at her determination and commitment.

"With this you have died and been reborn. I have seen your skills, I must say I am impressed." She nodded and allowed him to continue, "But you need to be better, I want you to protect someone." She nodded and froze as her surroundings started to melt like wax. The colours mixing into a murky brown and draining down an imaginary gutter a few meters away from her.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and his story is complicated therefore I shall just show you." The clean slate surrounding them zoomed past them into a flurry of exploding colours, Viktoriya narrowed her eyes and concentrated on a fixed point to reduce the potential motion sickness.

"It all began on the day the nine tailed fox decided to attack…"

The explanation had taken longer than Hashirama expected, but it all payed off when he say a trembling Viktoriya glowering murderously at the grassy floor.

"You will be protecting him." Hashirama decided finally. Viktoriya had no complaints and nodded.

"Za abilities zey hawe, I cannot compete." She spoke distastefully. He nodded and smiled saying he had already thought of it previously.

"Shadows will be child's play for you. That is your gift." Viktoriya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shadows? Vhy tovarishch?" She asked.

"You mission is a secret, I am ensuring that only Naruto will be able to see you, but you will be able to affect the physical world, so you are not completely immobile. When you see him, you might want to warn him not to talk to you in public." She did not comment.

"Any more questions?" With a pointed look she asked him.

"You are not telling me how to use my powers, tovarishch?" He laughed lightly.

"Where is the fun in that?" She widened her eyes and below her feet an empty opened. Her body reacted naturally to split her legs to avoid the hole but it kept on expanding. Ready to leap away she feet were rooted to the spot.

"Don't forget you are not human so don't bother eating and sleeping but remember you can die of physical injuries in battles." He stepped forward with a goofy smile, unsuited to the situation, and pushed her into the extended portal.

"I expect great things from you." She cursed in response.

"Sooka!(1)" She swore gravely while her body fell dangerously.

(1) Traitor/bitch

 _ **Please comment and tell me what you like and thank you, Guest who loved my writing style and to your question I think I answered in this chapter. Please do comment again ;)**_


End file.
